1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a game device, an audio visual device, a personal computer, and so forth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic apparatus, such as a game device, an audio visual device, a personal computer, and so forth, is available. Some of the electronic apparatuses (e.g., JP H8-36871 A) have a press button, such as a power button, an eject button for ejecting a storage media, and so forth, and some press buttons are arranged inside a hole formed on a panel forming an outer surface of the electronic apparatus so as to move in the thickness direction of the panel. When the press button is pressed and thereby moved in the thickness direction, a contact formed on a circuit board disposed on the back side of the panel is pressed onto the press button, whereby electrical connection is made.
Further, a conventional electronic apparatus (e.g., JP 2008-103671 A) comprises a housing including a lower housing formed opening upward and an upper housing disposed on, while covering, the lower housing and assembled to the lower housing. The electronic apparatus disclosed in JP 2008-103671 A includes a part formed horizontally on the front part of the upper housing (hereinafter referred to as a front board) and facing the lower housing in the up-and-down direction. The upper and lower housings are fixed to each other such that the front edge of the front board is placed on the upper edge of the lower housing.